October 30, 2019 NXT results
The October 30, 2019 Edition of NXT was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. Summary Singer/songwriter Poppy had Io Shirai ready for battle after kicking off NXT with performances of songs “I Disagree” and “Scary Mask.” But Candice LeRae had retribution on her mind. The action immediately spilled to the outside once the bell sounded, as LeRae chased Shirai around the ring. The back-and-forth bout was stiff but exciting as the rivals traded knees, hard right-hands and aerial magic. Neither would give up, but after LeRae escaped the Harajuku Clutch by her tiptoes, Shirai opted to bring a chair into the picture. The official stepped in and LeRae knocked Shirai down, but the chair landed directly under The Genius of the Sky. Candice went for a moonsault, but Shirai moved and Candice got nothing but steel, making for an easy pinfall. The victorious “Joshi Judas” attempted to add insult to injury with a post-match chair attack, but Rhea Ripley arrived to send Shirai heading to the back. Despite retreating, Shirai scored a pivotal win over LeRae, strengthening her résumé in the heated NXT Women’s Championship picture. One week after Finn Bálor viciously attacked Johnny Gargano, he came to NXT with a warning. The self-proclaimed “hottest thing in the business,” Bálor had a message for the fans, “the office,” the boys in the back and Twitter tough guys. “I don’t watch this business. This business watches me!” Bálor yelled before turning his attention to Gargano, who was hospitalized after last week’s attack. “If you want your go again, I will send you straight back. And you won’t be ‘Johnny Wrestling,’ you’ll be ‘Johnny Watches Wrestling’ — the exact way it’s supposed to be.” Mic drop. Shane Thorne struck early against Bronson Reed with a flurry of dropkicks and cannonballs, but the hulking Reed countered with a devastating clothesline and senton. Thorne and Reed traded so many chops that the NXT Universe couldn’t “Woo!” fast enough. Reed knocked Thorne off his feet with a discus forearm, but Thorne amazingly suplexed the 330-pounder. Reed took down his singlet straps and went to the top rope, but Thorne slowed him with more chops. Thorne’s hurricanrana attempt was blocked, setting up a decisive, ring-shaking splash to give Reed the win. The Kabuki Warriors returned to NXT to defend the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles for the first time on the brand, and the return did not disappoint. Asuka & Kairi Sane arrived with a new attitude, two days removed from spitting poison mist at former manager Paige on Raw, but Dakota Kai & Tegan Nox were waiting for them. Asuka and Sane were ruthless, from Sane throwing Nox into the steel steps to Asuka attacking Kai’s surgically repaired knee. The champions specifically targeted Kai’s legs, making her kicks a nonfactor until she unexpectedly caught Sane, allowing her to crawl to tag in Nox, who rushed the ring. Nox dished out elbows like they were free candy on Halloween. When Asuka reversed the Shiniest Wizard with a knee bar, it seemed like hope was lost for the challengers, but Nox powered out and tagged Kai back into the bout. She had the champions on the defensive, but Sane wisely distracted the official, allowing Asuka to blind Kai with poison mist. Sane finished with an InSane Elbow for the win. The Title Match was over, but the fight was just starting. As Tegan Nox tended to a blinded Dakota Kai following their WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship Match, NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler, Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir arrived to feast. Nox tried to fight off the three-on-one, but she was overwhelmed. For the second time tonight, Rhea Ripley came to the rescue, but before she could reach Baszler, Io Shirai and Bianca Belair ambushed, prompting the arrival of Candice LeRae and an all-out brawl. General Manager William Regal demanded the NXT officials separate the female competitors, and once the two sides were at bay, Regal had a simple edict: WarGames. Tyler Bate’s impressive, cerebral style was on full-display against Cameron Grimes. The first WWE United Kingdom Champion’s defense was so dizzying that Grimes didn’t know whether to continue his attack or wind his watch. Grimes’ size helped him to slow down Bate’s attack and to gain control of the match. Bate battled back and even seemed poised for a win after connecting with a tope suicida, but his eyes caught Killian Dain waiting at ringside. That momentary distraction allowed Grimes to hit Bate with the Cave-in for the win. The Beast of Belfast then feasted, crushing Bate into the steel steps in a clear message to Pete Dunne. Tyler Bate’s impressive, cerebral style was on full-display against Cameron Grimes. The first WWE United Kingdom Champion’s defense was so dizzying that Grimes didn’t know whether to continue his attack or wind his watch. Grimes’ size helped him to slow down Bate’s attack and to gain control of the match. Bate battled back and even seemed poised for a win after connecting with a tope suicida, but his eyes caught Killian Dain waiting at ringside. That momentary distraction allowed Grimes to hit Bate with the Cave-in for the win. The Beast of Belfast then feasted, crushing Bate into the steel steps in a clear message to Pete Dunne. Results ; ; *Io Shirai defeated Candice LeRae *Bronson Reed defeated Shane Thorne *The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) © defeated Tegan Nox & Dakota Kai to retain the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship *Cameron Grimes defeated Tyler Bate *The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) defeated Keith Lee & Matt Riddle Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Io Shirai vs. Candice LeRae 10-30-19 NXT 1.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 2.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 3.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 4.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 5.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 6.jpg Finn Balor warns Johnny Gargano 10-30-19 NXT 7.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 8.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 9.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 10.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 11.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 12.jpg Bronson Reed vs. Shane Thorne 10-30-19 NXT 13.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 14.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 15.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 16.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 17.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 18.jpg The Kabuki Warriors vs. Team Kick 10-30-19 NXT 19.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 20.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 21.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 22.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 23.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 24.jpg Cameron Grimes vs. Tyler Bate 10-30-19 NXT 25.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 26.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 27.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 28.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 29.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 30.jpg Undisputed Era vs. Matt Riddle & Keith Lee 10-30-19 NXT 31.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 32.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 33.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 34.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 35.jpg 10-30-19 NXT 36.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #376 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #376 at WWE.com * [ NXT #376 on WWE Network] Category:2019 television events